Horse Play
by ME132
Summary: Aragorn takes a young horse out for a ride with Arwen and a little bet insues...and one of them will end up having to jump in the pond down the hill. Only problem...its the middle of winter! nice little fluffy moments included
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings, and also there is a scene in here which I got the idea from called a book called dancer.so I don't own that either.  
  
AN: I know that elves are not affected by the cold..but it had to happen for this story to work.so bear with me people.  
  
Aragorn patted the horse on the nose, "So Mellon nin, are you ready for your first ride?"  
  
Beren was a young horse whom Aragorn had been raising for the past few years in Rivendell. His mother had passed away during a hard labor so Aragorn had become his caretaker. And today would be Beren's first outing with a person on his back.  
  
"You really think he is ready?" a voice behind him spoke.  
  
Aragorn turned from Beren's stall to see Arwen entering the stables. She wore her thick, wool riding coat that hung down over her riding boots, winter breeches and shirt. Her face was slightly flushed from the cold outside. Aragorn walked over and placed a greeting kiss to her lips.  
  
"Of course he is ready." Aragorn said wrapping an arm around her waist. Looking down at her clothing he added, "Will you be joining me and Beren for a ride?"  
  
Arwen nodded and walked to the stall next to Berens', "I figured that Asfaloth would want to play in the snow. He hasn't been out much now that Glorfindel is in Lothlorien." She pulled down the necessary tack from the wall and pet Asfaloth on his shoulder, "You miss Glorfindel don't you?" she whispered to the white stallion.  
  
Aragorn turned back to her as he adjusted Beren's girth, "I'm sure Asfaloth doesn't mind. Now he has a much prettier rider to carry around." He said with a grin. Arwen blushed and within a few minutes the horses were tacked and ready to be ridden. Hand in hand Aragorn and Arwen brought them out to the paddock,  
  
There was a good foot of snow in Imladris. The already beautiful haven was now mystical and more enchanting as it glittered and shined with decorations for the winter festivals. Arwen leaned against Aragorn's strong shoulder as the looked at their homeland around them. "Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Aragorn squeezed her hand, "Not as much as you."  
  
Arwen laughed as she swung into Asfaloth's saddle. "You enjoy saying that."  
  
"Just as much as you enjoy hearing it I can assure you."  
  
Arwen's jaw dropped in mock anger, "Are you saying that I am full of myself?"  
  
Aragorn put the reins over Beren's head and smirked, "Maybe."  
  
The Elven Princess scowled, "Well you seem extremely confident that Beren is ready to take a rider."  
  
"Certainly he is." Aragorn said proudly, "I've been breaking him into the saddle and bridle for months."  
  
Arwen nodded as she put down the reins and quickly braided a few strands of her hair to keep it from falling in her face, "Yes that may be, but you began breaking him in a year early. He is still very young."  
  
Aragorn walked in front of Beren and stood next to Asfaloth, looking up at his Evenstar, "Are you saying that I'm bad at raising horses?"  
  
Arwen tied off the last braid and smiled, "Maybe." she leaned over towards Aragorn to adjust her stirrup, her breath catching in her throat as he pressed a kiss to her pointed ear. Aragorn smiled against her cheek when he felt her shudder. "Aragorn," she spoke softly. Not moving from his lips, "do not try and weaken me with your little games." She sat up in the saddle and smiled at her love.  
  
Aragorn made a face of false hurt, "Why would I EVER play that sort of game with you?"  
  
Arwen laughed, "All right, there is only one way we are going to end this debate on Beren." She said changing back the subject.  
  
Aragorn stared up at her curiously, "And what would that be?"  
  
Arwen grinned, "A bet."  
  
"A bet?"  
  
"A bet."  
  
"And what exactly are we betting?" he asked.  
  
"If Beren ends up dumping you in the snow, then."she smiled evilly, "you have to jump in the pond down the hill at midnight."  
  
Aragorn's eyes almost popped out of his head, 'How on Middle-Earth does my innocent elven love come up with these ideas?' he kept a mental not to speak to her friend Maranwe about this later. He swallowed his fear about the frigid lake and said, "And what if I stay in the saddle?"  
  
"Then I jump in the pond at midnight."  
  
Aragorn, quite amused at the thought of Arwen jumping in a freezing pond smiled, "All right. I agree."  
  
"I don't want your word." Arwen spoke. She leaned down and brushed her hand over his cheek, "Seal your promise with a kiss." the ranger nodded and tilted his head up to meet her soft awaiting lips."  
  
"Agreed?" he spoke when they separated.  
  
Arwen smiled sweetly, "Agreed." Sitting up again she said, 'Now get on Beren so we can pursue this bet."  
  
Aragorn turned to face the horse that would determine whether or not he would have an icy end with the pond. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arwen was occupied saying something to Asfaloth. He took this opportunity to look Beren in the eye and whisper, "Beren, my friend. I have raised you since Day 1. I beg of you, so not let me end up having to go in that water. If I win you get carrots for a week." Aragorn then realized that he was trying to make a deal with a horse and shook his head. Carefully he put his foot in the stirrup and mounted the young stallion. Beren took a few uneasy steps but made no sudden moves with the added weight on his back.  
  
Arwen smiled at Aragorn's worried expression. There was no way that she would be going in that water, especially at this time of year. Turning to Aragorn she said, "Ready?"  
  
Aragorn steadied himself as Beren shook his head up and down, "Ready as you are." And they couple took their horses and trotted across the field.  
  
New chappie coming soon.think this will be three chapters!!! Who do you think is gonna end up having an icy end with the pond???? 


	2. Chpater 2

SORRY..DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD TAKE SO LONG TO GET UP!!!!!!! One more chapter after this I think..unless I am struck with more plot.who knows  
  
An hour later all thoughts of the bet had left their minds. They were galloping across the snowy fields. Beren took a rider wonderfully and seemed to enjoy that he could carry around the one who raised him.  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen said as they slowly their horses to a walk, "Why did you give Beren his name?"  
  
The dark haired man smiled and took Arwen's hand, "After Beren One-Hand- sort of. His front left hoof is bigger than his right. I don't know why. It just is,"  
  
Arwen looked down and sure enough the horse had awkward feet. She smiled and turned back to Aragorn, "Will Beren find his Luthien?"  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Hopefully." He faced Arwen and said, "I know I have."  
  
Her cheeks went pink, "This Luthien you speak of. What is she like?" she asked.  
  
The ranger caught on to her game and decided to continue it, "Ah, but it would be ungentlemanly of me to speak any details."  
  
"Oh, but I insist." She spoke.  
  
"Then I shall proceed." Aragorn squeezed her hand and said, "Her eyes are deeper with love than any ocean and shine the brightest blue. Her hair is long and silky and smells of roses. Her face is as smooth and flawless as a sea of glass that shines brightly in the moonlight. Her smile lights up any room and her laughter-"he then stopped and turned, "Would you like me to continue?"  
  
Arwen nodded, her face turning a few shades redder. Aragorn turned back to the snowy field, "Her laughter is the sweetest thing you could ever hear. And her beauty outshines every being to walk this earth and every star in the sky." He then turned and faced Arwen and could not help but smile at her expression. Her cheeks were bright red, from both embarrassment and the cold. She looked adorable, that was the only word he could use to describe her beauty at this moment. "My Luthien Tinuviel is even more beautiful than the original."  
  
Arwen bit her lower lip and smiled shyly, "Estel-you're embarrassing me."  
  
Aragorn squeezed her hand again, "I'm allowed to do that."  
  
Arwen's embarrassment left her and she raised an amused eyebrow, "Says who?"  
  
"Says me, "Aragorn grinned, "Because I love you."  
  
Arwen felt her heart leap for joy. How she loved to hear those three simple yet beautiful words. She stood up in her stirrups and leaned over to Aragorn, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
Beren bolted to the side, startled by the sudden action and dumped a dazed Aragorn in the snow.  
  
"Estel! Are you all right? Aragorn, I'm so sorry." She leapt off Asfaloth and rushed to his side. The two-elven horses stood, remarkably making no more to run home.  
  
"Oh-ooo, I think I've had it." Aragorn feebly moaned, his eyes partly closed.  
  
"Aragorn, I'm so sorry I did that. I should not have moved so fast. Oh, please don't be hurt." She cradled his head in her lap as a single tear fell onto his face.  
  
"Fooled you!" he grabbed her tightly in his arms and covered her with kisses. Arwen shrieked and snow flew as they struggled in play, rolling and laughing. Arwen leapt to her feet and made a dash for safety. Aragorn persisted in the attack, chasing her and pulling her back down in the snow. She made a small, playful gesture of resistance, and then gave into her desire to return his kisses pressing her lips against his nose, lips, forehead, ears and neck. Completely enveloped in each other's arms, they passed a few delicious minutes sharing kisses oblivious to the world around them and their horses curious gaze.  
  
Asfaloth stretched out his neck over and gave Arwen a large nudge with his nose. "The luncheon! Oh Valar, I forgot! Aragorn, we'd better get back." Arwen reluctantly untangled herself from the loving Aragorn's arms and fetched Beren who was now pawing the ground in search for grass.  
  
"Food? Who can think of food at a time like this?"  
  
"Get out of the snow Aragorn Elessar, you'll catch cold."  
  
He rose to his knees in mock supplication, "I'll willingly die of pneumonia if you'll give me one more kiss."  
  
Arwen grinned at him, "Well you ARE going to be sick with a cold. I can assure you of that."  
  
"What do you me-" then it dawned on Aragorn. The bet. That dreadful bet, he had lost. That meant- Aragorn's jaw dropped in realization of what he had to go through tonight, "Arwen can-"  
  
"No no no!" You're not getting out of this. We made a bet and you lost fair and square." Arwen said mounting Asfaloth.  
  
Aragorn took Beren's reins, "Fair and square! I believe it was you that scared my horse." His voice then went sarcastic as he impersonated his love, " 'Oh Aragorn I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have moved so fast. It's all my fault!'" he spoke exasperated, "You even cried a little!"  
  
Arwen grinned, "I won't be crying when you jump in the pond, I'll be too busy laughing."  
  
Aragorn moaned, not receiving any sympathy and jumped on Beren. Turning to Arwen with pathetic gaze he decided to try to get her to change her mind, "We can't negotiate? At all?" his spoke to Arwen with heated gaze, "I can be VERY generous."  
  
Arwen smiled to herself, "Well-' she thought, considering the offer, "um-no." she spoke quickly and then took off to the stables. 


	3. chapter 3

The third and final installment of the lord of the rings-I mean----horse play for all of you to enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen stood at the top of the hill looking into the woods. The moon was high and she could see the silhouette of the man approaching her. The smile on her face was so big she feared her head might split. She did feel sorry for Aragorn yes, but they both enjoyed playing these little games with one another. Arwen was sure that Aragorn would eventually find some way to get back at her.  
  
Aragorn came and stood beside her. He breathed deeply and turned to her, "My Lady. How kind of you to see me off on my suicide mission."  
  
Arwen smiled and bowed mockingly, "Only for you my Lord." Raising herself to her normal height she added, "For your quest is so dangerous, I pray for your safe return."  
  
Aragorn lifted his hands to the ties on his tunic and undid them, "Fear not fair maiden. I shall return." He eyed the lake down the hill, "For I seek revenge." He spoke deeply.  
  
Arwen raised an amused eyebrow, "On whom my lord, if I may inquire?"  
  
Aragorn gave her a wiry smile, "The evil elf princess of this land." He then pulled his tunic up over his head and handed it to a very shocked Arwen, "My farewell gift to you my lady. It is my favorite shirt made for me by someone very special and I do not wish to see it ruined on my mission."  
  
The elf princess could not speak as she found herself staring at his bare chest, which she had never seen, completely bare before. He was even more muscled then she had thought, and was tanned even in the middle of winter. She was broke from her thoughts as Aragorn kissed her quickly on the cheek and ran down the hill at a full sprint, snow flying behind him. As he approached the bank, he let out a loud shout to the sky and leapt into the air plunging into the icy water.  
  
Arwen burst out in laughter and ran down the hill to greet him when he came out of the water. Aragorn swore loudly when he broke the surface and swam quickly to the dock pulling his frigid body out of the water and collapsing on the wooden pier. Arwen rushed to his side and wrapped the thick blanket she brought around him.  
  
"Oh Valar-"she spoke as Aragorn sat up pulling his knees to his chest. She pulled the blanket tighter and wrapped her arms around his shivering body.  
  
"Arwen, I hope you weren't counting on us having children." He spoke jokingly.  
  
Arwen smiled and laughed out loud, "As long as I have you I will be happy." She pressed a kiss to the top of his dripping head, "Now my brave love, lets get you inside before you turn into an icicle." She helped him to his feet and looked at him worriedly when he sneezed.  
  
"Oh Aragorn, " she spoke cupping his cheek in her palm, "now I feel guilty for making you do that. You're going to be sick in bed for a week." She pouted and rubbed her hands up and down his arms to warm him up. She took in a sharp breath as Aragorn opened the blanket and pulled her body in against his. She let out a quiet yelp as her warm body touched his cold, wet chest.  
  
He then spoke huskily, "I can think of a few ways I would enjoy being restricted to bed."  
  
Arwen smiled seductively and placed her hands on his chest, "Aragorn," she spoke amused. He simply smiled at her, placed his hands low on her hips, and swatted at her backside playfully. Arwen giggled and leaned towards his face until she was a breath away from his mouth, "Your lips are turning blue Estel." She spoke in a whispered tone. Aragorn frowned and bent down to kiss her, but was stopped by an abrupt sneeze.  
  
"That's it!" she said, Arwen pulled out of his embrace and pushed him towards the top of the hill, "You're going to bed right now! You'll die of your out here much longer."  
  
Aragorn turned towards her with pleading eyes, reached out his hand underneath the blanket, and took hers, "Are you coming with me?"  
  
Arwen grinned and squeezed his hand, "For a little while, yes."  
  
END!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am debating whether or not to continue this fic..it would be cute to put more in but would it be too lengthy???? Review and tell me!! I must know!! 


End file.
